


Eden

by sumiiii0613



Category: generations - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Summary: *父子（大儿子）*abo*微量数寄 微微量hyal 背德成分有*假骨科*真破车*不喜自动❌可以接受就请⬇️
Kudos: 4





	Eden

小森隼是数原龙友的养子。  
虽然这么说，两人之间也不过相差了十岁。  
小森还记得那一年，他十岁的时候从孤儿院被这个男人接走的那一天。  
“你叫什么？”  
那个男人是连他的名字都没打听一下，看见他一个人缩在一旁的样子就直接把他带了走的。  
“小森…隼。”  
少年小森还是一副有些怯怯的样子，他小心翼翼地跟在那时对他来说还很高大的数原身后，两人像同性的磁铁一样，中间始终隔着适当的距离。  
“噢噢，隼啊。是个好名字。”  
走在前边的男人没有回头，但小森从他的声音里听出了一丝喜悦。  
“到了，你的新家——”  
突然，数原停了下来，一直低着头小心地走在白线上小森一头撞在对方背上。  
他吃痛却没敢叫出声来，只是眼角憋出了一点点眼泪，两只手紧紧地捂着额头，似乎是想用另一种疼痛去抵消先前的痛感。  
数原回过头来，半蹲着和小森对视，有些艰难地掰开小孩相叠的手，用一双有些粗糙的温暖大手轻轻地抚着被撞到的地方。  
“很痛吧，隼？”  
小森此时还死守着他强加给自己的人设，头摇得像个拨浪鼓，还把数原的那只手给拿开了。  
“真的不痛？”  
小森确定地点了点头，没想到听到这句答复的养父会给自己一记弹脑门伺候。  
这一整，就是不疼也得疼起来了，小森突然就觉得委屈起来，眼睛一闭，几颗泪珠不争气地往下掉，被小孩拿袖子擦掉了，脸上留下泪痕。  
“痛就要说啊，非得人这么逼你一下？”  
嘴上逞凶的大人此时还是吐不出好听的话，但看着小孩这么伤心，他也觉得自己得做些什么。  
于是他凑近小孩，在他额头上略微发红的地方留下了嘴唇的柔软和温度。  
数原看小孩一下也不哭了，不知道是被吓到了还是太感动，总之数原就认定是后者，然后推开公寓的门，牵起小孩的小肉手，走进了家门。

隼一直是个好孩子。  
这句话是龙友总对他的对象说的。  
“那你什么时候把隼带来让我见见？人都初中了，再大怕是不想见我了吧。”  
片寄一手撑着头，眼神毫不避讳地放在锻炼中的数原身上，吸汗用的毛巾挂在他的脖子上似乎有种微妙的违和感，但混在健身房的人群里倒也不是很突兀。  
他被数原带到健身房来锻炼，只在跑步机上呆了半小时就下来休息了。  
比起自己锻炼，他想看到的其实只是数原当教练的样子，还有吸一吸对方运动时大量分泌的信息素而已。  
“等下次吧——呼…”数原把杠铃放回架子上，“这孩子最近状态不太好。”  
“状态不好？”  
“好像是在学校被欺凌了，最近一直没去学校…这孩子一直有些胆小，估计是不敢反抗，已经忍了很久了吧。”  
听到这里，片寄没有同数原一样露出无奈的眼神，而是用一双带着不解的狗狗眼盯着对方。  
“你去把那群欺负隼的小孩叫出来揍一顿不行么？”  
“…”  
数原给了片寄一个“你这是在玩火”的表情。  
“也是，暴力不能用暴力解决啊…”  
片寄深深叹了口气，拍了拍数原的肩。

暴力究竟应该用什么对付呢？  
数原在回家路上一直在思考这个问题。  
直到他打开门，看到孩子一个人窝在沙发上。  
房间里没有开灯，电视屏幕的光时不时打在小森的脸上，但看起来沙发上的人并没有看电视的意思，只是抱住了自己，埋着头窝在那里而已。  
问题的答案在这一瞬间从数原心中浮现，他想都没想就坐到了小森身旁，把整个小刺猬放进自己的怀里，然后释放出令人安心的信息素——虽然他知道还没分化的小孩闻不到。  
但是小森却确实地感受到了数原独有的那份温柔，被拥住的时候他整个人都一颤，头埋得更深了些。  
“对不起，龙友…”  
虽然是数原要求小孩对自己直呼其名，但此时听到对方用带着隐忍的声音向自己求救，让他的愧疚更深了一层。  
“是我对不起你，是龙友，都是龙友的错。隼什么错都没有，都会好起来的。”  
数原此时只能用责备自己的方式让小孩好受些，他觉得自己的这份笨拙太碍事了。  
他们就这样抱了一夜入眠，直到第二天清晨，小森觉得全身筋骨酸痛，才挣脱了数原的束缚。  
他走到没有窗帘遮挡的落地窗前，些许阳光照在他身上，驱散一点他身上的寒意。  
数原有些累了，即使他已经醒来，但意识还是朦朦胧胧的。  
“隼…？”  
小森闻声回过头，看到数原丝毫没有从沙发上起来的样子，还以为对方是在说梦话。  
“我今天一定会努力的。”  
几分钟后，小森穿好了快一个月没穿过的校服，在玄关做了好几分钟的心理准备，还是没能迈出第一步。  
他有些失落地缓步走回自己的房间，却在途中突然想到什么，蹲在沙发前，盯着数原的睡颜。  
然后醒来的睡美人在王子唇上留下浅浅的一吻，从王子处获得了一点勇气。  
“我出门了。”  
小森终于能摆出自然的笑容，他提起包，闭上眼，打开了家门，整个人沐浴在阳光下。  
数原根本也没睡着，只是在闭目养神，却也没想被小森这样突袭。  
在此时只剩他一人的屋子里，他愣愣地摸着自己的嘴唇，嘴角也弯出和小森一样的弧度。

“我出门了。”  
这是第二天的早上，小森在说完这句话之后在玄关停留的第五分钟。  
“我都说了没事的，隼一定可以的。”  
数原从厨房走出来，他刚收拾完两人早餐的餐具。  
只有同小森面对面的时候，数原才能从小森一点点增长的身高看出他的成长来。  
小森的眼神有些躲闪，他觉得此刻的自己对不起昨天好不容易踏出的第一步。  
数原看出了他的不安，这次的故事回归了正规——王子在睡美人的唇上和心上留下了温润的痕迹。  
“别害怕，我在呢。”  
数原总喜欢放出对方感受不到的信息素，似乎这真能在一个还没分化的小孩身上起镇静剂作用似的。  
小森的视线似乎被眼中快要溢出的液体填满，变得模糊起来。  
于是他赶在眼泪爆发之前冲出了玄关，又只留下数原一个人。

这就是每天的早安吻成为数原家传统的原因了。  
这种做法似乎更多见于西方家庭，而且大多发生在爸爸和女儿身上。  
当片寄这么告诉数原的时候，数原却是一副无所谓的样子。  
“别人是别人，我们是我们。”  
片寄觉得数原吸引他的就是这点，这种有勇气面对一切外界质疑声音的勇气。

那之后的小森开始变得开朗起来了。  
“你这头发怎么回事？？？”  
数原似乎对小森私自去漂了个金发的事很恼火。  
“不是龙友说只要去做我喜欢的事就好了嘛！”  
小森也学着对面人的样子装出一副生气的脸来。  
“傻孩子，那也不是…”  
数原笑得无奈，他伸手揉乱了小孩头上变得干燥的金发。  
“没说这颗头不适合你，漂发伤身体知不知道？”  
小森听完这句笑了，一颗刺猬头直接冲向数原的胸口，对方只好宠溺地把小孩搂入怀中，毫不客气地薅着手感还不错的金毛。

“叔叔好，我是和隼同校的白滨亚岚。”  
数原的脸很明显地僵住了，他不知道这孩子刚上高中就学会谈恋爱了，还找了个浓颜大帅哥。  
数原小心翼翼地把小森拉到一边，白滨就这样被两人放置在玄关。  
“你怎么骗到这么好看的帅哥的？有这个本事怎么不帮我骗两个好看小妹妹来？”  
小森白了他一眼，“人明明就是自愿来的，别整的所有人都和你一样似的。”  
于是白滨在小森家蹭了顿晚饭，小情侣吃饱喝足后出门散步去了。  
可数原不知道，小森在出门后第一件事就是拿出手机给片寄发了条消息。  
“龙友心里还惦记着小妹妹呢。”  
于是下一秒，片寄飞快地完成了手头的工作，提上包就往数原家跑。  
当片寄站在门口的时候，数原还不知道他本性难移被狗儿子告发了的事。  
“以后每天做便当给我吃，公司食堂吃腻了——不然别指望我原谅你。”  
于是数原过上了每天早晨照顾完儿子照顾未婚夫的幸福生活。

“我要走啦。”  
17岁的小森此时正站定在玄关，乖巧地等数原忙完。  
数原闻声连忙丢下锅铲，跑到小森跟前，熟练地给了个早安吻，便急急忙忙地回厨房准备片寄的便当。  
可是小森却没有走的意思，他走进厨房，站在数原身旁静静地看着他忙碌的身影。  
“龙友，”冷不丁地，小森发问，“这个早安吻，会一直有吗？”  
厨房里其实并不吵，数原自然听清了自己背后小孩的这句话。  
“很难噢。”他顿了一下之后继续手头切菜的动作，“毕竟隼也是要长大的。”  
“可是我…没有龙友的话…”  
小森很想争辩些什么，但却又什么也说不出来。  
——他觉得自己是和数原生活太久，嘴都跟着变笨了。  
“那这样吧。”数原把切好的菜下锅，眼神终于能和小森交汇，“在隼18岁之前，我会一直在隼身边的。”  
菜在锅里发出兹拉兹啦的声音，小森却听不太清。  
他觉得脑袋有点热，有点重。  
鼻腔里似乎除了食物的味道，还充斥着一股他从未闻过的烟香。  
然后他便失去了意识。

小森停下了回想，此时的他只觉得身体和内心都太空虚了。  
17岁的小森现在整个人陷在数原的被子里，时不时把脸埋进去，吸收一些被子主人留下的余热。  
——说是余热，其实也不过就是对方残留的信息素罢了。  
此时的小森只觉得整个人都热得不行，刚分化不久的身体还很脆弱，但却不自觉地想从对方身上得到更多。  
穴口开始分泌的液体让他再也无法正常思考，热量一下传遍全身，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他小声呻吟出声。  
他闭上眼，轻缓地脱下身上的制服裤和内裤，把手覆在挺立的阴茎上不停撸动。  
昨晚的画面还留在他的脑海中挥之不去，在不自然的发情热的催化下，小森很快就控制不住手的频率，意识飘忽起来，沉入了高潮后短暂的欢愉。  
小森不敢睁眼，他害怕面对这间从此都将空无一人的房间。

小森的分化在同龄人中算是不早不晚的。  
数原觉得自己早该想到的，至少应该在前一天小森发烧的时候就意识到。  
——不然事情也不会演变成这样。  
今天的小森还是病卧在床的状态，数原本以为早安吻会暂停几天，倒也没想到倔强的小孩从床上爬起来也要给自己送个吻来，这可实在让数原有些感动。  
于是他今天多亲了两下病中的小孩，以表达他的感激。  
可没想到小森没有一点离开他的嘴唇的意思，原本该是蜻蜓点水的吻，蜻蜓却始终不离开水面。  
数原觉得奇怪，但想着小森可能睡得迷糊，也就任他去了。  
小森的呼吸开始紊乱起来，到了他终于忍不住的时候，他撬开数原的两瓣嘴唇，第一次去探索对方口腔里的味道。  
数原是闻到了小森身上传出的焦糖玛奇朵的香味才意识到——他的小孩分化了，还是个甜美的Omega。  
说来也奇怪，小森明明是个美式派，一直在咖啡店点焦码的是数原才是。  
所以数原无法抗拒这股味道，神智不知飘到了哪儿去，同面前已经比自己高出一些的小孩交换着一个又一个深吻。  
数原的信息素开始暴走，这一次小森才是真的闻到了这股味道。  
那是有些泛甜的烟香，但小森从没见过他抽烟的样子，因为他在领养小森之后戒了烟。

小森全身都发着热，软趴趴的，像是一碰就会变形的样子。  
可是此刻他的脑袋又是无比清醒，完全退了烧之后身体里只剩下一股难以抑制的痒。  
数原的理智总算是恢复了一些，他有些心疼地小心抚摸着小森的背。  
“难受么？”  
小森红着眼睛点点头，他整个人顺势扑到数原怀里，忍不住用顶胯的方式来将痛苦转化为快乐。  
数原被他顶得硬了起来，他听着耳边小森喘得放荡，尽管自身的信息素还在疯狂溢出，但为了小森，他还是忍住了自己作为A与生俱来的生理欲望。  
“没事的，很快就好了。”  
数原一狠心，咬下了小森脖子上新生的腺体。  
“亚岚君，对不起了。”——这是数原的心声。  
小森似乎在这个临时标记下失了神，全身变得僵硬起来。  
可正当数原想扒开黏在自己身上的小森的时候，对方却微微低头，犯规的眼神直接撞进数原心里。  
“龙友…哈…嗯…标记我…和我做好不好…”  
焦糖玛奇朵的味道吞噬了整个空间，数原再也无法抑制自己的本性。

小森整个人被仰面朝天地丢在了数原的床上，充满了Alpha气味的房间让他安心，也让他的下身更挺立了几分。  
数原膝行着一点点靠近小森，直至阴影完全笼罩著身下人，他才送上自己粗暴的一吻，狂乱程度引得小森很多次想伸手把数原的头挪去一边。  
数原的动作多次被那双不听话的手打扰，他脸上写满了露骨的不爽，单手握住那双手的两只手腕，一并按在床头。  
现在小森真的没有反抗的余地了，只能任这头发作的野兽肆意凌虐自己。  
他的制服裤被随意地扒下丢到一边，然后数原凑上来，用牙齿叼着小森内裤的一角往下拽，拽下来之后把原本束缚着小森的那只手收回，双手捧着那条沾满了乳白色分泌液的下着，用比小森还无邪的眼神仔细端详着对方已经流水的穴口。  
小森被这样一反常态的眼神盯得有些发毛，下意识想逃。  
他已经缩到了床头，屁股抵到冰冷的墙壁让他一下受到刺激，穴肉又不自觉收缩几下。  
数原一点点逼近，然后拉过小森的一只手。  
“帮我脱了。”  
那人故意凑到自己耳边说话，磁性的嗓音像是添加了奇妙的魔力，让人无法拒绝他的每一个指令。  
小森乖乖照做，于是数原直挺挺的粗茎就这样暴露在小森面前。  
小森开始不自觉地发抖，但他不知道这究竟是出于兴奋还是出于恐惧。  
——不过，他的这份纠结也很快就得到了解答。  
数原毫不客气地直接冲入小森未经开拓的穴内，痛得小孩直摇头，喉咙里发出的声音比起呻吟来更像是尖叫。  
“隼，太紧了。”  
数原停在了小森体内的深处不再动了。  
“对…不起…”  
小孩的呼吸不再平稳，体内埋入一截粗壮的玩意，任谁也是说不出一句完整的话来的。  
“不要道歉了，隼。你没做错。”  
数原开始缓缓运动，隼的头脑开始将痛觉与紧张转换为兴奋，终于尽情地投入了这场他挑起的性事之中。  
“啊、啊…龙…友…”  
小森无助地紧闭着眼，脖子和腰部一起挺起。  
“我在，我就在这儿。”  
数原停下动作，在小森的眼皮上落下温柔的吻。  
小森带着泪睁开眼，看着数原，终于破涕为笑。  
数原似乎终于变回了那个他认识的——  
“父亲…”  
小森第一次对着数原叫出这个称呼，同时也感受到数原的阴茎在自己体内又膨胀了起来，抽插的速度也开始加快。  
“父亲…嗯…好舒服…还要…还要…”  
于是小森的那一块敏感点被猛攻，他终于落入高潮的怀抱里，心满意足地小口呼吸着。  
可数原却愣住了，他被小森高潮后疯狂收缩的穴肉夹得舒服，即使动作不再，浊液还是释放在了小森的体内。  
“啊——”  
内射引得小森再起一阵浪叫，在第二次高潮的催化下不知不觉睡着了。  
数原小心翼翼地拔出，他有些不敢看眼前的场景。  
他呆了好一会儿，抱着熟睡了的小森去浴室清洗了以后，便简单地收拾了行装，落荒而逃。  
这是小森隼提前收到的，18岁的生日礼物。


End file.
